Halloween Is Which Night?
by Bowman0306
Summary: Halloween is a big day for Maggie, Logan's daughter, because it's her 10th birthday. But it's all being ruined by getting in trouble with her dad & the hot new principal, Mr. Diamond, & Halloween craziness. Why can't she just have a normal Halloween?


**Disclaimer: **You know that I don't own Big Time Rush because I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfic about them if I did! I would, in fact, be WITH THEM!

**Author's Note:** This is **ALL** nic98ole's fault! Yes, nic98ole, _**I'm blaming you**_ that I had this dream last night! LOL! I just _have_ to write this story, and it is **SO** unplanned, so I just totally pulled a "98"! Don't worry...I'm still writing "Just My Imagination". It's just that I will also be writing this story, too. It's just a **REALLY LONG ONE-SHOT.** I have to get it on paper so that I can get it out of my head! Please bear with me! It's a **HUGE** departure from anything I thought that I would _ever_ write, so if it sucks, please let me know. I can take a crappy review. However, if you like it, let me know so that I know that I haven't completely lost it! This is for you, **nic98ole (I LOVE YOU!)**, and for all those that love Halloween and all things supernatural. **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Thank You: **I must thank **AllForLoganBTR** for betaing this bad boy for me! I wrote this thing I one day, so I'm sure she thought I was smoking some mess when she got this monster! Thanks A!

**Dedication: **Along with this story being dedicated to nic98ole, this story is also dedicated to my big sister, Camille Nicole, and my great-grandmother and my niece, both of whom are named Maggie. I love you all, and I miss seeing you everyday!

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Is Which Night?<strong>

_The operating room was abuzz with craziness on that stormy Halloween morning. The lights flickered on and off as the staff tried to work, making their job that much more difficult. A few bolts of lightning flashed, followed by a loud boom of thunder. With a loud crackling noise, the lights went out. A synchronized gasp was sounded among everyone in the room._

"_That's just perfect! Get the emergency light until the generator kicks in," the doctor ordered, letting out an agitated sigh. He heard a blood-curdling scream that sent shivers down his spine and set his nerves on edge. "Calm down...it's going to be all right," he said in a soothing voice to the patient. A nurse brought over a light and set it above them on a hanging hook. "Wonderful!" the doctor said. "Now I can actually see!" Letting out a deep breath, he turned to the patient. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"_

"_Okay," the patient said in a pained, tired voice. "Oh God!" they screamed out. "Here it comes!"_

"_On the count of three, I need you to push. 1...2...3...push!"_

"_Ahhhhhh!" the patient screamed as they pushed, feeling as if their body was being split in half. "Babe, please help me! Please!"_

"_I'm right here, Camille!" Logan grabbed hold of her hand, which she squeezed until he felt like it was being broken in multiple places. "Honey...my hand. I kind of need to use it!"_

"_Who cares what you need right now? I'm the one trying to push something the size of a watermelon out of the size of a lemon, okay?" Camille replied, breathless. "Until that day, don't tell me what you need!"_

"_We don't need this right now, all right?" the doctor said, sounding stressed. "We're almost there, Camille. Just stay calm."_

_Camille felt another contraction hit and she let out another blood-curdling scream._

"_Okay...keep pushing until I tell you to stop! The head is almost out!" the doctor ordered._

_Camille bore down, feeling as if all of the energy were leaving her body. She couldn't understand it. She just wanted to go to sleep, even though she knew that she needed to push this child out. She just quit after a few moments, not able to push anymore. Everything was starting to blur, and she closed her eyes._

"_Camille?" Logan asked, feeling a sense of panic start to set in. He shook Camille, trying to elicit a response from her, but nothing happened. "Camille! Open your eyes! Doctor...what's wrong with Camille? Why isn't she moving?" _

_The doctor looked up at Camille and saw that she was unconscious. "I need two bags of A positive blood, stat! You!" He pointed at a nurse. "I need you to help me get this baby out of the birth canal, now!" The nurse rushed over to the doctor's side. "Get the father out of here, now!"_

"_What the hell?" Logan asked incredulously. "You can't kick me out! That's my wife and child! What the hell is going on?"_

_Logan felt himself being pushed out of the room. "We'll let you back in as soon as we know something, Mr. Mitchell."_

"_Wait!" Logan beat on the door. "Let me back in there, dammit! Please!" Security must have been called, because after a few minutes of beating on the door, Logan found himself being carried away from the door and into a private waiting room._

_Logan sat down on the couch and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, the doctor came in and stood in front of him. "Mr. Mitchell, I'm so sorry for making you leave, but we needed to do some things that you didn't need to see. The good news is that you are the father of a very healthy baby girl." Logan smiled at the thought of his daughter. He couldn't wait to see her. Something was off, though. What about Camille? "How is Camille, Doctor?"_

_The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mitchell, but Camille hemorrhaged and lost too much blood. Her body went into shock. We tried to revive her, but we were not able to. I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Mitchell." The doctor looked at Logan, who seemed like he was about to faint. "Mr. Mitchell? Mr. Mitchell? Wake up, Mr. Mitchell!"_

"Ahhh!" Logan sat up in his bed with a start, his body in a cold sweat. "Why do I dream about this every Halloween?" He looked over at his clock. _5:32 am. _Great! That was the exact time that his daughter, Maggie, was born on Halloween ten years ago.

Logan laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "This is going to be one crazy day," he said to himself. "Not only is it Maggie's birthday and Halloween, but it's also the night that she will be able to start using her powers." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes in an effort to go back to sleep. "Why, oh why, did she have to have parents that were both witches? Well, technically, I'm a wizard, but who cares? Maggie's always wanted to be normal, but this whole 'witch thing' is going to blow that whole normalcy thing right out of the water!" He opened his eyes and looked around the mostly dark room, finally fixing his eyes on the window that showed the early signs of daylight. "And how the hell am I supposed to go back to sleep if I'm talking to myself? Oh, Camille! What am I going to do without you here today? We always talked how we were going to deal with this moment when it came, and now that it's here, I have no idea what to do with her. And I thought becoming a dad at twenty was scary, but, of course, I was wrong—being a single father of an almost-preteen witch is definitely scarier!"

Logan shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to go back to sleep. After all...he was going to need all of the rest he could get if he was going to be able to deal with all the things that this day promised to bring.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dad," Maggie said cheerfully as she gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table. She grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into the bowl in front of her, then added a tiny bit of milk to it—just enough to wet the cereal.<p>

"Maggie Claire! What have I told you about doing that?" Logan asked, exasperated as he looked into Maggie's big brown eyes. They went through this every morning—Maggie would pour as little milk as possible to her cereal and Logan would gripe at her. It was part of their morning ritual.

"Hortense Logan!" Logan glared at Maggie and she smiled sheepishly at him as she ran her fingers through her dark brown curly hair. Logan shook his head—she always reminded him of Camille when she did that. "Did I cross the line with that one, Daddy?"

"Yes, you did, Maggie." Logan stared her down for a moment, then started his spiel. "You know that girls your age need a lot of calcium. Do I have to make you take more vitamins?"

"Well I'm sorry, Dr. Mitchell, but you know how much I hate milk. It's just so...ew! I hate it! And I don't think that it's fair that you try to make me drink it, Dad!" Maggie made a face at the carton of milk that was sitting out on the table.

"Well, as long as I'm your father and you live under my roof, you will drink milk. Understand, young lady?" Logan asked, trying his best to sound like Ward Cleaver, but most likely failing.

"Yes sir," Maggie answered, staring down into her cereal. She stirred her cereal absentmindedly with her spoon, when suddenly she had a brainstorm. "Hey, Dad! How about if I make a deal with you?"

Logan looked up from his newspaper. "What kind of a deal?"

"How about...if I drink an entire cup of milk, and you unground me? I mean, come on! It's my birthday, for crying out loud." Maggie crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Logan began, "but even if you drank a hundred glasses of milk, you're still grounded, even though it is your birthday."

"But I'm supposed to get my powers tonight, Dad! And what about trick-or-treating, huh? You always take the fun out of everything! Do you enjoy seeing me unhappy, Dad?" Maggie continued to pout, turning her puppy dog eyes on Logan.

"Oh! Good try, Mags, but no dice! You cheated on a test, my dear, and getting grounded for two weeks and no trick-or-treating is more than fair as a punishment. In fact, I think that I'm being rather nice. Most parents I know would have done much worse, such as taking away your phone, computer, Xbox, shall I go on?" Logan raised his eyebrows, knowing he had made his point.

"All right, all right! But what about my birthday? I don't just want to sit around the house with you all night and have birthday cake and open presents. It's so lame!"

Logan cleared his throat and looked at Maggie like he was considering choking her. "Excuse me?"

"Okay! I'm sorry I said that, Dad!" Maggie got up from her seat and ran across the kitchen until she felt a safe distance from her father's fury. She knew that it was not very smart to make Logan angry, but she had had momentary amnesia. "Just please don't kill me, okay?"

Logan closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and counted backwards from 10 to 1. "It's okay, Maggie. I'm not going to kill you...yet. I have way too many plans for you to kill you at this point in time. Now let's go."

Maggie was about to ask why they were leaving so early, but then she remembered—she and her dad were supposed to have a meeting with the principal about her cheating on her math test. "Do we really have to do this, Daddy?" she whined.

Logan folded his paper and got up from his seat. "Yes, we really do. Now let's get going! I have a lot of patients to see today, and I don't want to have to spend a lot of time talking to your principal about this." He nudged Maggie in the direction of the kitchen door, which led to the garage. "And don't worry...I'm sure you'll love detention, Maggie!"

Maggie rolled her eyes at her father's attempt at humor. "Don't quit your day job, Dad."

Logan frowned as he looked down at her. "Just get in the car!" he said, pushing her out the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>Maggie sighed as Logan pulled into the parking lot of Sacred Heart Middle School. She was beyond embarrassed. As a matter fact, if she'd already had her powers, she would have chanted a spell that made her invisible so that she could get out of this stupid appointment with Mr. Diamond. It wasn't that he was mean—in fact, it was quite the opposite. He had only been the principal for a few months, but from what she had seen of him, he appeared to be very friendly. Besides, it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous, and Maggie didn't mean in the hot guy in school kind of way—she meant in the movie star kind of way. Why anyone that looked like Mr. Diamond would want to work in the education field was beyond her, but who was she to judge? Her father had once told her that everyone had a calling, and apparently Mr. Diamond's calling was to be a middle school principal.<p>

"How long is this appointment supposed to take, Dad?" Maggie looked over at Logan, who looked back at her in amusement as she got out of the car.

"About fifteen minutes," he replied, smirking at her. "You know, Maggie, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Logan stepped out of the car and shut his door, with Maggie following suit.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Dad," Maggie said smartly and immediately regretting it.

"Do you want to make your grounding for a month, smart mouth? Because I can do that all day, every day, no problem." Logan put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and turned her around to face him. She shook her head 'no' and looked down at the ground. "Watch your mouth, young lady. I've had just about enough your attitude. Now when we go into the principal's office, I expect you to be respectful and to follow his instructions. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Maggie finally looked up at her dad and gave him a small smile, hoping to gain a vote of confidence from him.

Logan let out a small chuckle as he put his arm around her. "What am I going to do with you, Maggie?"

"I don't know." Maggie shrugged. "Oh! I know! You can unground me for tonight so that I can go trick-or-treating and celebrate my birthday!"

"Oh! No deal, Sweet Cheeks!" Logan shook his head as he smiled. "You remind me of your mother so much sometimes it's insane."

"You know you love me!" Maggie said as she poked Logan in the stomach.

"Ow!" Logan removed his arm from around Maggie and rubbed his stomach. "Yes, I do!" He laughed as they entered the building.

They walked into the principal's office and went up to the secretary's desk. "May I help you?" she asked, looking up from her paperwork and smiling at them. "Good morning, Maggie!"

"Hi, Ms. Johnson," Maggie said unenthusiastically. "My dad and I are supposed to meet with Mr. Diamond this morning."

"Oh," Ms. Johnson replied, "you must be Dr. Mitchell! It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Thank you!" Logan extended his hand to her, which she took. "It's nice to meet you, too! I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Logan looked down at Maggie, who suddenly found something on her hoodie very interesting.

Ms. Johnson chuckled. "Don't worry about it! Please have a seat. Mr. Diamond will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Johnson." Logan motioned for Maggie to sit down in the seats against the wall, and she slowly dragged herself over to the seats and plopped down in one of them. Logan sighed and sat down beside her, looking down at his watch. _7:55 am._ He really needed to get to his office by 8:45 am, so he hoped that Mr. Diamond wouldn't be much longer. Maggie played with her phone and Logan just sat quietly while they waited for Mr. Diamond to meet with them.

After a few moments, Logan saw a tall man with shaggy, brunette hair walk into the office. He hadn't gotten a good look at his face, but what he had seen of him so far was great. He was dressed in a white shirt, a silver tie and black slacks that seemed to be made for him. The man couldn't have been older than thirty, and Logan wondered what he taught at the school.

"Ms. Johnson, is my 8:00 appointment here yet?" the man asked the secretary in a hurried voice.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond." She pointed over in Logan's and Maggie's direction, and Mr. Diamond turned around, stopping for a moment when he saw Logan, then a huge grin spread across his face. "Dr. Mitchell, I presume?" He walked over to Logan and extended his hand, and Logan stood up and found himself taking Mr. Diamond's hand, a smile spreading across his face as well. This gorgeous man with the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen was Maggie's principal? Why did he have to meet him under these circumstances? He wondered if he would ever consider dating a parent, and a male parent at that. Maggie watched the exchange between the two men as they continued to shake hands and elbowed her father in the stomach.

"Ow, Maggie!" Logan, for the second time that day, grabbed his stomach. But it did exactly what Maggie had hoped it would—it knocked him out of the trance he was in. "Don't do that!"

"Well, I had to do something to get you to stop standing here grinning like an idiot!" Maggie picked up her backpack off the floor. "Well, Mr. Diamond? Are we going to have this meeting or what?"

"Maggie!" Logan looked at her with a mixture of anger, embarrassment and disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Diamond. Apologize to Mr. Diamond right now, Maggie!" Logan gave her a warning expression that very clearly read 'or else'.

Maggie sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Diamond. I promise that I will be respectful from this point on."

Mr. Diamond chuckled softly. "Thank you, Maggie! And your respect is greatly appreciated." He turned back to Ms. Johnson, who had been watching them the entire time. "Please hold my calls."

"Of course, Mr. Diamond," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Please come into my office." Mr. Diamond motioned for them to follow him. Logan put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and lightly pushed her ahead of him inside. He smiled at Mr. Diamond again as he held the door open for them, who returned his smile as he closed the door and walked to his chair behind his desk and sat down. He opened a file on his desk and read over it for a few moment before he cleared his throat. "Maggie," he said as he looked at her with a serious face, "do you know why you're here with me today?"

"Yes, sir," Maggie answered begrudgingly, looking down at her hands.

"Please look at me, Maggie," Mr. Diamond requested, surprising Maggie into looking up. "I need to make sure that you understand what you did, why it was wrong, and why it is so serious." Maggie nodded. "Please tell me, in your own words, what you did and what led you to do it."

Maggie looked over at Logan, who gestured for her to do what Mr. Diamond requested. "Well, you see, Mr. Diamond, I've really been struggling with long division, and I asked Mr. Knight for help, and I stayed after school and everything to try to learn it, but I just couldn't understand it. And I just couldn't fail a test. I already had a 'C' in the class, and if I failed the test, I would have ended up with a 'D' average, and I wouldn't be on the Honor Roll anymore. I told my dad that I was going to fail if I didn't get some help, so he tried to help me when he wasn't working and decided that it was best if I had a tutor. But he couldn't find me a tutor in time for the test, so I felt like I didn't have any other choice but to cheat. I know that what I did was wrong, but I didn't think that I was hurting anyone, and I really didn't think that I was going to get caught. I still don't know how Mr. Knight found out that I cheated. I know that I deserve whatever punishment that I'm about to get, and I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Mr. Knight, and especially my dad. I've already been punished by my dad, so I'm ready to take whatever you dish out." Maggie looked back down into her lap, afraid of what her punishment was going to be but relieved that the meeting was almost over.

"Maggie," Mr. Diamond began, "you do realize that this is going on your permanent record, and will follow you throughout the rest of your secondary schooling." Maggie nodded her understanding before he continued. "Do you know if you get caught cheating in any way in college that they will kick you out, period?" Maggie nodded again. Mr. Diamond looked over at Logan. "Dr. Mitchell...is there anything you would like to add before I give Maggie her punishment?"

Logan shook his head. "Maggie and I have already talked about this and, as she said earlier, I've given out her punishment."

"Okay." Mr. Diamond pulled out what looked like a behavioral report sheet and started writing things down. After a few minutes, he finally stopped writing and looked back up at Maggie. "Maggie, I'm giving you a month of detention after school. You will also be required to get tutoring after detention three times a week by a student of Mr. Knight's choice for the rest of the school year. You will also write a five page report on plagiarism and cheating and how you will not be doing either of them in the future. I'm also removing you from the swim team for the remainder of the semester. You will be allowed to try out for the squad again at the beginning of next semester." Logan looked over at Maggie as a couple of tears started falling down her face. He knew how much she loved swimming, and even he thought that taking her off the team was a little harsh, but he didn't want to argue with Mr. Diamond's decision in front of her. Maggie needed to understand that there are consequences to your actions, and boy, did Mr. Diamond just give them to her. "Are we clear on your punishment, Maggie?" Mr. Diamond asked, Logan seeing a hint of regret on his face that he covered quickly.

"Yes, sir." Maggie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and grabbed her backpack. "Is there anything else, Mr. Diamond? I really need to get to class."

Mr. Diamond sighed. "No, Maggie. We're done. Detention starts at 3:00 pm in study hall after school today, so you and your father will have to set up other arrangements for you to get home today."

"It's okay, Mr. Diamond," Logan spoke up. "I figured that she would be getting detention, so I've already arranged for one of my office workers to get Maggie after school and take her home were her babysitter will be waiting for her."

"Good." Mr. Diamond gave him a small smile and turned his attention back to Maggie. "Mr. Knight will talk to you after class about the tutoring, and I will be speaking to the swim team coach. You can go to class now, Maggie. Make sure you get a pass from Ms. Johnson, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Maggie got up and walked toward the door. "I'll see you when you get home, Dad." She opened the door and walked out.

"Maggie, wait..." Logan managed to get out, but Mr. Diamond had already gotten up from his chair and shut the door.

"Dr. Mitchell," he began. "I wanted to talk to you about why I gave Maggie such a harsh punishment."

"Okay," Logan said slowly, finding that he was very interested in what Mr. Diamond had to say, especially about the whole swimming thing.

Mr. Diamond sat back down in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "First of all, let me just say how much I enjoy having Maggie as a student here at Sacred Heart. She is usually a model student, and she is very nice to the other students—even the not-so-popular ones." A genuine smile spread out across his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond," Logan replied, unable to resist smiling back at him.

"Now, as for me taking her off the swim team," Mr. Diamond continued, "I wanted her to realize that this whole cheating thing is serious business. She's a bright girl, and she doesn't need to resort to cheating to do well in school. I'm hoping that the punishment is severe enough that she doesn't ever consider it as an option in the future."

"Well, she really enjoys swimming, so you definitely hit her where it hurts." Logan gave a short chuckle.

"Dr. Mitchell, please understand that I know that Maggie has the ability to learn this material and face any other difficult challenge she faces in this life. I just want her to see that, too." Mr. Diamond put the behavior sheet in the folder and looked back up at him. "I hope that there are no hard feelings, Dr. Mitchell. I would hate if we got started off on the wrong foot. I truly believe that we both want what's best for Maggie, even if we don't necessarily agree with the method of how to do that."

"Oh, no, Mr. Diamond," Logan said quickly. "There are no hard feelings. I think that Maggie will truly feel the weight of her choices after this whole...thing." Logan looked down at his watch. 8:23 am. Good. He would have just enough time to get to the office.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Mitchell," Mr. Diamond said apologetically. "I'm obviously keeping you. I know that you're very busy man, so I won't keep you any longer." He stood up from his chair to let Logan out of the office.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, giving him a quizzical look. "And just how do you know that I'm a very busy man, Mr. Diamond?"

Mr. Diamond blushed a little and smiled self-consciously. "Well, this is a small town, and I've heard that you're a great doctor, Dr. Mitchell."

"Really?" Logan asked. "How come I haven't seen you in my office, then?" he teased.

Mr. Diamond laughed. "I didn't want to be your patient, Dr. Mitchell. I saw you at Maggie's last Honor Roll assembly, and I wanted to meet you, but I knew that I couldn't possibly ask you out on a date if you were my doctor."

Logan coughed upon hearing those words. He had to be kidding, right? He wanted to date him? Mr. Diamond got him a cup of water, which he gratefully took, feeling better as the cool liquid cleared his throat. "Are you asking me out, Mr. Diamond? Like, on a date?"

Mr. Diamond laughed, his face taking on a full-on blush. "Please...call me James. Mr. Diamond is my father. And it doesn't have to be a date. It could simply be a cup of coffee or something like that. Like I said...I know that you're very busy."

Logan felt as if he was somehow dreaming. He wanted to pinch himself, but was afraid that Mr. Diamond—James—would think that he was crazy. Logan honestly didn't know how to react. He hadn't been on a date since Maggie was eight, and that was a nightmare. Not only was the date terrible, but the guy wouldn't leave him alone until he got a restraining order against him. It always amazed Logan at how people thought that being bisexual was somehow easier, but in actuality it was extremely complicated, at least for him, especially in a small town. He had decided after that 'incident' that he wouldn't date again until Maggie was older, and, well, Maggie was technically older. It was her birthday, after all. Was he really going to turn down this magnificent-looking, seemingly normal man because of a really bad experience with some psycho? "I'd like that very much, James. And please...call me Logan." Logan could feel himself blushing and he laughed self-consciously. "Would you like to exchange phone numbers, James?"

"Oh yes!" James pulled his cell phone and Logan did the same. "What's your number?" Logan gave him his number and then James did the same.

"Well," Logan said, not sure what to say next. "This was definitely a very...interesting meeting with the principal."

"Yes, it definitely was." James extended his hand to Logan, who took it. "It was very nice to finally meet you, Logan. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Same here." Logan looked down at his watch. 8:40 am. "Oh, man! I'm majorly late for work! Talk to you later!" He opened the door and rushed out of the office. Holy shit! He was going to have a hellish day at work, but if it got him a date with James, who cares? What a crazy, yet interesting Halloween this was turning out to be!

* * *

><p>"Courtney?" Maggie asked as she unlocked the front door. She didn't see her car in front of the house like it normally was, but Maggie just figured that she was dropped off by one of her friends. "Is anyone here?" Maggie shut and locked the door and stepped further into the house. "Courtney? Where are you?" She got no answer, so she decided to look in the kitchen. She slowly crept into the kitchen and turned on the light.<p>

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Maggie clutched her chest, her heart feeling as if it was about to burst out of her chest. "You jerk, Courtney! That was really mean thing to do!"

Courtney laughed, her cute, freckled face red from laughter. "I'm just messing with you, Birthday Girl! Happy Halloween! What's the point of celebrating Halloween if you can't scare someone?"

"Well, I don't exactly feel like celebrating this year. This has to be the worst birthday ever!" Maggie huffed and walked over to the counter and picked up an apple. She saw her Halloween-themed birthday cake and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What's wrong, Mags?" Courtney asked, pulling up a chair and motioning for Maggie to sit down.

"Mr. Diamond kicked me off the swim team." She sighed sadly.

"What? As in 'Mr. Universe' Mr. Diamond?" Courtney asked, shocked.

"Huh?" Maggie asked.

"That's what we call him at the high school. He's just too beautiful for words." Courtney explained.

"Oh. Well, 'Mr. Universe', who I used to think was really cool, turned out to be a major jerkwad!" Maggie took a bite out of her apple. "I mean, I'm totally cool with the detention and the tutoring. I'm even okay with writing that stupid report about cheating, but he didn't have to take swimming from me, you know."

Courtney placed her hand over Maggie's. "Well, don't cheat anymore, then he can't kick you off the squad. He's just probably trying to make an example out of you."

"But he was way harsh, Courtney!" Maggie got up and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottled water. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Okay, Mags," Courtney replied. "And don't worry! Things will get better."

"They definitely can't get any worse at this point!" Maggie smiled and went upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and looked at all the posters of her favorite bands and actors on her walls. She'd give anything to be them at right now. Not only was her dad being really unfair, but now Mr. Diamond was dumping all over her. And if she hadn't known any better, she would've sworn that he and her dad were flirting with each other. Swimming had already been taken from her, but if her father wanted to insure that she had no friends, all he had to do was start dating Mr. Diamond, who she really didn't like at the moment.

"Maggie?" a voice called out. It seemed to be coming from far away. "Maggie?" the voice called out again. It was a female voice. A very sweet, compassionate female voice calling out to her. Maggie looked around her room as the voice kept calling out to her. Finally, she realized that the voice was coming from her closet. Maggie carefully walked over to her closet and saw that her clothes and shoes had been replaced by what appeared to be another realm filled with a blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. "Maggie?" She saw a figure that was getting closer to her. She had long, curly brown hair and pale skin much like her own. The closer the figure got, the more it dawned on her that she knew who it was—it was her mother's.

"Mom?" Maggie walked closer to the figure.

"Maggie? Don't you have a hug for your mother?" Her mother stretched out her arms, and Maggie felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Mom? Is that really you?"

The figure gave a light, high-pitched laugh. "Of course it's me, Maggie! Come give me a hug, baby."

"Oh, Mom!" Maggie ran into her mother's arms and cried. "Mom! I've always wanted to meet you! Please help me! Everything's just falling apart right now, and I feel so alone, Mom! Help me!"

"Don't worry, Maggie," her mother said sweetly, pulling back a little and wiping away her tears. "I'll make everything go away. I promise."

Maggie nodded and let out a happy sob, but then she noticed something—something that wasn't right. Her mother's eyes—they weren't the beautiful brown she'd seen in so many pictures, but instead they were black. They were as black and cold as could be. "Wait a minute. What's wrong with your eyes, Mom? Why are they black?" Maggie tried to pull out of her mother's grasp, but she tightened her hold around her as she began to laugh heinously. The laugh became more high-pitched as the figure started to change before her eyes. Before she knew it, the figure had transformed into some sort of demon, and she was suddenly drawn into the closet, the doors slamming shut.

* * *

><p>Logan walked through the door and set down his bag. "Hi, Courtney!"<p>

Courtney looked from the scary movie she was watching and smiled at him. "Hi, Dr. Mitchell!"

"How many trick-or-treaters have we had tonight?" He took off his jacket and hung it up the coat rack.

"Quite a few, actually," Courtney replied. "There's hardly any candy left! Some of Maggie's friends came by to say 'hi', but she wouldn't come out of her room."

Logan frowned, concern evident on his face. "I'll be right back, Courtney. Do you mind staying for a few more minutes?"

"Not at all, Dr. Mitchell." She shrugged as she went back to watching her movie.

"Thanks!" Logan took the familiar climb up the stairs and knocked on Maggie's door. "Maggie? Can I come in?" After a few moments of not hearing an answer, he opened the door. "Maggie? Are you all right? Maggie?" There was no sign of her anywhere. "Maggie, this isn't funny! Get out here right now!" Logan looked behind the door, but there was no Maggie. "Maggie Claire, I'm serious, Sweetie!" he yelled. He pulled open her closet doors, but there was still no sign of her. Now Logan was in full panic mode. "Courtney!" Logan flew down the stairs. "Where is Maggie? I thought you said she was in her room."

Courtney got up from the couch. "That's where she went, Dr. Mitchell. She came in from school pretty upset and just said that she was going up to her room to do her homework."

Logan went into the kitchen and saw that Maggie's cell phone was still sitting on the table. Now Logan knew something was wrong. Maggie never went anywhere without her phone. "Please come upstairs with me and help me look for her...now!"

Courtney followed Logan upstairs and searched, but to no avail. They went back downstairs and searched there, too, but there was no Maggie to be found.

"I'm going to call some of her friends and see if they happened to see her, and if they didn't, I'm calling the police." Logan tried to calm down as he went through her contacts list. "You can go home now, Courtney. Thanks for helping me."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Mitchell!" Courtney was close to tears. "I swear that Maggie went to her room. I have no idea where she could have gone."

"Don't worry, Courtney. I don't blame you for any of this, okay?" Courtney nodded, but didn't seem very convinced. "Just go home, all right?"

"Okay, Dr. Mitchell. Please let me know when she turns up, okay?"

"Of course, Courtney." Courtney let herself out and Logan started calling everyone in Maggie's phone. All their answers were the same—no one had seen her. He was about to call the police when he his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was James. He started to let it go to voicemail, but something told him to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi! May I please speak with Logan?"

"This is Logan. Hi, James. Normally, I would be thrilled to talk to you, but Maggie's missing and..."

"I know," James said quietly, waiting Logan to realize what he said.

"Wait...what?" Logan answered, completed confused. "How do you know that Maggie's missing? What's going on here?"

James sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Logan laughed sarcastically. "Try me."

"I'm a...I'm a wizard, Logan." James paused for a moment. "Logan? Are you still there?"

"Are you joking, James?" Logan got up and started pacing. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"I wish I was pulling a Halloween prank, but I'm not. I also know that Maggie was supposed to get her powers today. Unfortunately, someone else did, too."

"Who sent you? Who the hell are you?" Logan could feel the anger rising in him, but he pushed it down.

"I really am James Diamond, and I really am a principal, but I'm also a wizard. And I know that you are, too. I don't have time to explain everything right now, but I know where Maggie is, and I need your help to get her back."

"Where can I meet you?" Logan asked frantically.

"Actually, I just need you to let me in," James answered. "I'm right outside the front door."

Logan raced out of the kitchen and into the foyer, throwing open the front door and pulling James inside. "Where the hell is my daughter, James?"

"She's in her room," James answered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot? That was the first place I looked!"

"Wow, you really are rusty! How often do you use your powers, Logan?" James looked at him incredulously.

"Not that often, really. I'm trying to keep a low profile, you know."

"Well, screw the low profile! Do you still remember most of your spells?" James grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "Well...do you?"

"Yeah!" Logan jerked his hand out of James' and glared at him. "I can't believe you're questioning my skills right now. I have to find Maggie!"

"And we will!" James put both his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Which room is Maggie's?" Logan pointed at Maggie's door, and James walked over to it carefully, with Logan right on his heels. James opened the door and pulled Logan into the room. "She's in the closet. Well, a realm that exists in her closet. You couldn't tell?"

Logan shook his head, then his suspicious nature took back over. "Are you spying on us? How the hell else would you know where Maggie is?"

"I'll explain later! Now are you going to help me get Maggie back before someone takes her powers or not?" James asked.

"Okay, okay!" Logan exclaimed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "It's been a while since I've done this. So just bear with me, okay?"

"You'll be fine, Logan," James replied, hoping it would calm his jitters, but quite frankly, James was a little dubious about Logan's powers himself. "Let's do this!" James opened Maggie's closet and grabbed his hand. "Ready?" He searched Logan's brown eyes and saw the fear in them. "Come on, Logan! You can do this! Think about Maggie!" Logan nodded a silent 'okay', and James began to chant, "Open the door that has been closed. What has been hidden will be disclosed. Come on, Logan! Say it with me!"

Logan shook as his head as if to wake himself up and began to chant with James, "Open the door that has been closed. What has been hidden will be disclosed. Open the door that has been closed. What has been hidden will be disclosed."

Suddenly, the realm was opened. James looked at Logan and smiled. "Let's go get Maggie!" Logan smiled back at him, and, still holding hands, they jumped into the realm.

"Oh my God!" Logan screamed as they fell. "I've never gotten used to this!"

"I've got you, Logan," James yelled back at him, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm not going to let them hurt you or Maggie!"

They landed with a hard thud on ground of a dark, cavernous place that was lit with torches. "Great," James said sarcastically. "Demons!"

Logan looked around and realized that he recognized this place. He and Camille had fought here more than few times. "Balthazar. He wants Maggie. He promised that he would get revenge on me and Camille after we defeated him when we were teenagers."

"I know," James replied. Logan looked over at him, shocked. "How do you know so much about me?"

"You're a legend, Logan." Logan just continued to look shocked. "Let's just get Maggie."

"Not until you pry her from my cold, dead fingers." Logan and James turned around to look upon a tall, dark haired man who had his hand around Maggie's neck and her arms tied up. "Well, well, well. So we meet again, Logan! I told you that I would get you back, and look at this! You brought a new, even prettier friend for me to play with. And who are you, beautiful one?"

James laughed bitterly. "I'm James. Don't let my looks fool you, Balthazar. You'll never get to know what it's like to be with me."

Balthazar let out an evil laugh. "Boy, I will have whatever I want! And right now, I want Maggie just to hurt Logan, but I will definitely take you as a consolation prize."

"Don't be stupid, Balthazar!" Logan shouted. "It's me you really want! I embarrassed you because Camille and I defeated you when we were kids. This is about your stupid ego!" Logan sighed. "I will gladly go in Maggie's place."

"You're such a fool, Logan!" Balthazar roared with laughter. "Maggie's the one with all the power! Do you know what I could do with that power?"

"Daddy?" Maggie said shakily, tearing in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I thought he was Mom! I swear!"

"Don't worry about it, baby. All he's can do is deceive, isn't that right Balthazar? You don't have any real power, do you?" Logan taunted.

"Be quiet, witch! I can defeat you!" Balthazar shouted, pushing Maggie down to the ground.

"Then bring it, bitch!" Logan challenged. "Don't ever mess with me and mine, you demon bastard!" Logan reached out his hand, lifted up a huge boulder, and threw it at Balthazar, momentarily crushing him with it.

James ran over to get Maggie, but Balthazar removed the boulder from his body, waved his hand and threw James against one of the caves neverending walls. James hit the ground hard, but he got up and laughed. "Is that all you've got, punk?" James' hazel eyes began to glow white as he stretched his arms out in front of him and lifted Balthazar off the ground, and swung him around until he crashed into the wall with tremendous force, with rubble falling down over Balthazar.

Logan ran over to Maggie and untied her hands and hugged her to him. "My baby! I'm so sorry! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"It's okay, Dad." Maggie wrapped her arms around Logan tightly. "I love you."

Logan smiled at her lovingly. "I love you, too, baby!" They turned at the sound of Balthazar somehow managing to get himself out of the rubble James had encased him in.

"Maggie, hold my hand." Maggie did as she was told, fear evident in her young face. "James," Logan turned his head slowly to look at him. "Let's do this. Maggie, just chant along with me and James, okay?" Maggie nodded, eager to do whatever her father was requesting of her at this point. "Return to that from which you came, never to return again." Maggie began to chant along with Logan and James, chanting faster and faster until Balthazar started to burst into flames.

"I swear, I will return and take everything from you!" Balthazar shouted before he started to scream as he was vanquished.

Suddenly, Logan, James, and Maggie were back in her closet. They stepped out of the closet and slammed the doors shut.

"Well," Maggie said breathlessly, "I can definitely say that this has been the most adventurous birthday I've had so far."

James and Logan looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, Sweet Cheeks..this was not my idea of how to introduce you to using your powers."

They all walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "How about we order a pizza?" Logan asked. James and Maggie looked at each other and shrugged. "Pepperoni and mushrooms, Birthday Girl?"

Maggie nodded, and Logan grabbed his phone and dialed up their favorite pizza delivery place. Maggie turned her attention to James. "Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes, Maggie?" James smiled at her, knowing what she was about to ask.

She cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to figure him out. "Why were you here during...all that stuff with Balthazar? How did you know that we're witches?"

James laughed lightly. "I'd love to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Maggie gave him a shove and laughed. "I get it! You're not going to tell me. But I promise to keep your secret if you keep mine. Deal?"

James pulled Maggie into a hug. "Deal! I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks for your help." Maggie pulled away and looked up at him. "You know, earlier today, I thought that you weren't the nicest person in the world because you kicked me off the swim team, but now I think that you're pretty cool. I mean, you only helped save my life." Maggie looked away, embarrassed. "I can't believe that I thought that Balthazar was my mother. I guess just always wanted to know her, and I just felt so alone at that moment, that I just believed him."

"Hey! Look at me!" James gently tugged on Maggie's chin so that she was looking at him. "Don't beat yourself over that. You had no idea what, or who, you were up against! And definitely don't beat yourself up about wanting to know your mother. It's only natural. You don't always have to act so old for your age, you know."

"You mean that I don't always have to be so precocious, right?" Maggie asked.

"Right!" James laughed as he ruffled Maggie's hair.

"Well," Logan said, coming back into the kitchen, "the pizza should be here soon. What are you two talking about?" Logan paused then remembered he was supposed to call Courtney. "Oh my goodness! Maggie...go call Courtney! I know that she'll be relieved to hear your voice. She was freaking out about you being missing earlier, you know."

"Okay, Dad." Maggie grabbed her phone and walked into the living room to call Courtney.

"So," Logan began, sitting down next to James, "you have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Diamond! How did you know that I was a wizard?"

"Honestly?" James asked, and Logan nodded. "Your 'adventures' with Camille are legendary, you know. I was also sent here by the Chamber to keep an eye on things. So I know about everyone that is a witch or wizard in this state." James sighed as he looked over at Logan. "Does that mean that you don't want to go out with me anymore?"

"Um...no! It's not that!" Logan thought for a moment, making sure to choose his words carefully. "I was just wondering if it would be a 'conflict of interests', you know what I mean? I mean, what if you can't do your job for the Chamber because of the way you feel about me?"

James shrugged. "I really can't say. Why don't we just cross that bridge when we get there?"

Logan smiled. "Okay."

James looked down at his watch. "Well, I better be going! It's your daughter's birthday, and I'm sure that you want to spend time celebrating with her."

"What's you're hurry?" Logan asked. "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"Not especially, no," James replied, leaning in closer to Logan. "I was just trying to be sensitive to your time with Maggie, especially after what happened tonight."

"Well," Logan said, leaning in even closer, "I appreciate that, James, but I would like to have you stick around. After all," he said, "I'm pretty sure that I want to do more than just have a cup of coffee with you."

"Really now?" James said, his lips ghosting over Logan's lightly, causing Logan to shiver.

"Uh huh," Logan answered softly, "really." He closed the distance and pressed his lips softly to James'. Logan's whole body jolted, and when James' tongue licked across his lips asking for entrance, Logan was more than happy to comply. Logan didn't even bother to fight James for dominance of the kiss—he just simply let him take control, and he loved every second of it. Logan felt his whole body come alive as James cupped his face in his hands and rubbed his left cheek with his thumb. This was everything he never knew that he was looking for.

"Oh, God!"

James and Logan broke apart, knowing they had been caught and blushed furiously.

"Dad? If you're going to date my principal, can you at least try to keep it a secret?" Maggie asked, rolling her eyes. "I don't want everyone at school asking me about my dad and what it's like to have my principal over at the house all the time."

James burst out laughing as Logan glared at Maggie, jokingly, of course. "Sure, Maggie. Far be it for me to have my love life interfere with your 'social life'. I mean, who has a social life at ten?"

Maggie was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Let me take care of that, guys." Logan got up from the table and went to pay for the pizza.

"So...does this mean that you'll be hanging out over here all the time?" Maggie asked.

"Relax, Maggie!" James laughed. "I just met your dad today!"

"Yeah, but you seem to move really fast! What if you and Dad become serious about each other?"

"Tell you what...I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," James said, using the phrase Maggie had said to him a few moments ago.

Maggie contemplated this for a few moments, then smiled. "Cool!"

Logan walked into the kitchen with the pizza. "Happy Birthday, Maggie!" He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I know that this definitely _wasn't_ how you wanted to spend your birthday, but hey...at least we have each other."

Maggie looked up at her dad and over at James and smiled. "You know what, Dad?" Logan looked at her expectantly. "I think I'm fine with the way things are!"

Logan grinned at her and gave her a hug. "So am I, Maggie! So am I."

**The End**

_**Thank you to all of you that sat through all of that! Happy Halloween, and don't forget to review my craziness!**_


End file.
